


Call His Name Instead

by MicroFox25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vibrators, i guess?, i'm a bad person, purposely calling the wrong name during sex, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroFox25/pseuds/MicroFox25
Summary: Sirius is in the library when Harry offers him something that he simply can't say no to.





	Call His Name Instead

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea the other day, where someone wants their partner to call a different name so they'll be happy. It's kind of a reverse 'calling a different name' trope. I don't know.

“Sirius?” The man looked up from his book, seeing Harry in the doorway of the library. Putting a marker in the book, Sirius put it on the stand then motioned for Harry to step forward. Harry looked so small for some reason, looking more vulnerable than Sirius had ever seen him. Harry turned around closing and locking the door. He was holding himself, shoulders pulled in, not looking at Sirius as he walked forward. Harry didn’t sit, but rather stood almost over Sirius, gaze locked on the wall behind Sirius’ head. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” He tumbled out shortly, taking a breath. Sirius understood. He was working up the nerve to talk about something. Was he going to want to talk about something embarrassing? Maybe sex? Sure Harry was fifteen, but he was living with the Dursleys so he didn’t expect them to teach him. He knew for sure that they didn’t teach these things.

“Then what-”

“I know that you see my father when you look at me.” Harry almost yelled, squeezing his eyes closed. Sirius wanted to argue, to assure Harry that he definitely saw Harry and not James, but he didn’t have any words. “You had feelings for him, didn’t you?” That snapped Sirius out of the daze the prior sentence had set him in. Sirius stood, making Harry jerk back in fear. Sirius winced. He didn't mean to stand so fast.

“Harry, my relationship with your father-”

“So you did. You loved him.”

“Harry…”

“I bet you wish he was here right now?”

“That’s obvious. He was my best friend.” Harry’s eyes had finally set on Sirius’, his gaze intense.

“What if…” Harry cut himself off, uncertainty flashing momentarily behind his eyes. He licked his lips, Sirius’ eyes following the movement.  “What if you could have him again?”

“What are you saying, Harry?”

“Did you…” He swallowed thickly. “Did you ever want to sleep with him?” All of the blood left Sirius’ face at what he realized Harry was suggesting.

“Harry, that’s-”

“You could. I’ll close my eyes or you can cover them and won’t say anything and it’ll be just like doing it with him.” Harry explained, almost excited, pulling out a bandana from his pocket, offering it. “You could even say his name to make it seem more real. I won’t be upset.”

“Stop it!” Sirius screamed. Harry recoiled, eyes widening with fear and… was that disappointment? Sadness?

Rejection.

Harry was feeling rejected. After all that talk about being there for his godson, all he ended up doing was treating him like everyone else had. He never wanted to hurt Harry. Sirius loved Harry more than anything. Sure the thoughts weren’t entirely innocent, but this couldn’t happen. Harry was far too young, not to mention that Harry was offering himself to be a replacement for James.

“Harry, it’s not right.”

“Why not? It’s not like you’re forcing me. I’m doing this on my own.” Harry turned back to Sirius, looking at him, pleading with his eyes. “It’ll be just once. If it’s no good, we never have to do it again. I’ll never tell anyone. No one will know but you and me.” The way Harry was looking at Sirius was making him weak. Complete trust and adoration. Why was Harry suddenly bringing these things up? He was going to regret this. He was going to regret the whole night for the rest of his life. Hopefully, it would be a short one.

“Only…” He took a breath, unable to look away from the sharp green eyes. “Only once.” A smile cracked Harry’s face, brightening the whole room. Oh, god, he’s going to regret this.

* * *

There Harry was, sitting on Sirius’ bed, waiting patiently to be treated like a sex toy. Was it too late for Sirius to back out of this? Sirius was standing in front of him, looking down at his innocent face. “Take off your shirt, Harry.” Obedient as anyone, Harry pulled off his shirt, revealing an expanse of milky caramel colored skin. Harry decided to get ahead of Sirius, pulling off the rest of his clothes. Now he was sitting on Sirius’ bed, completely naked.

Sirius inched forward, standing in front of Harry. Harry, who offered the bandana, already folded in a blindfold. The older man sighed, wrapping the cloth around Harry’s head, tying it loosely in the back.

“You can make it tighter. It feels like it’s going to fall off.” Holding back a groan, Sirius tightened it, careful of the boy’s hair in the knot.

“Lay back.” Harry obeyed, leaning until he back touched the bed. “Have you ever touched yourself?” Hesitant, Harry nodded. “Where?” Using his hand and no words, Harry moved his hand to his prick. “Have you ever touched your hole?” Sirius watched a blush darken Harry’s skin. He shook his head as Sirius moved him around, propping his legs on the bed to expose him. When his finger slid over the opening, Harry jumped. “Do you want to stop?” Harry shook his head quickly. “This is what you’re offering me.” When Sirius was met with silence, he sighed. “You’re allowed to talk.”

“I- I know. It just shocked me.”

“Get used to it.” Sirius felt his throat burn as he tried to swallow, but his mouth was far too dry for it to work. “James.” It didn’t even taste right coming past his lips. Sirius reached into his nightstand, pulling out the lube and, as a second thought he also pulled out a peculiar box. He had gotten it as a gag gift from James a long time ago, but never opened it. It was almost ironic that he was using on Harry who was pretending to be his father. “I’m going to use this toy on you first to get you used to it.”

“Toy?”

“It’s an interesting thing. It vibrates and moves on its own.” The sound that came out of Harry could only be described as a squeak. “Do you want to stop?”

“No. I’ve just never…”

“Well, I wouldn’t think so. Do you have any problem with being tied up?” Harry shook his head, so Sirius went to his closet, pulling out as many long and thin things as he could find, settling on the tie to a bathrobe, a belt, and four ties. He used the bathrobe tie on Harry’s arms, tying him to the frame of the bed. He tied two ties together, each going to Harry’s thighs, keeping his legs up and apart. Part of him was hoping that since he couldn’t talk Harry out of it, he would scare Harry out of it. So far, that wasn’t working.

Opening the lube, he wet two fingers, touching Harry’s leg before lowering his other hand, touching his hole again. “Relax your body.” Harry grew pliant, relaxing his whole body. When Sirius pushed his finger in, Harry tensed before quickly relaxing again. Soon, Sirius was able to thrust his finger into Harry easily adding a second finger. When Sirius pushed a certain spot, Harry arched up, calling out. Sirius pulled away entirely, picking up the box. It was rather small, only about the length of his hand and the thickness of two of his fingers. Harry should be able to take it easy.

When he touched it, his hand tingled slightly and Sirius recognized what it felt like. The toy was matching his magic signature. Sirius smiled, lubing the toy and sliding it into Harry carefully.

“Is that… the toy?”

“Yes.” Harry nodded, almost to himself, body relaxed so Sirius slid it to the bottom. He looked at the box as he picked up his wand. “ _Usus ludere._ ” He called and the toy began to move in and out of Harry, making him exclaim. Sirius watched the toy disappear into Harry before pulling back out almost all of the way before plunging in again. “Want to see what else it does?” Harry couldn’t respond, only able to make the small noises of pleasure. “I’m going to take that as a yes. _Strenuus irritationibus corruptae_.” Sirius watched as Harry tensed, body arching into the air as he moaned loudly. “Hmm. That was an interesting response. Altiorem.” With that, Harry nearly screamed, so Sirius quickly made sure that the room was silenced. Only his toes and head were touching the bed. If Sirius really concentrated, he could almost hear the vibrations when the toy moved out of him. Harry gasped something so Sirius leaned over him. “What was that?”

“I’m gonna-” Sirius increased the strength one more time, Harry’s voice became hoarse and his thighs were shaking with the strength of it and this was the hottest display that Sirius had ever seen. It almost hurt he was so hard. Harry’s body twitched as he came in long spurts, a feral sounding moan ripping out of Harry’s chest. Harry’s body was still twitching when Sirius pulled the toy out and turned it off. Sirius stripped himself of clothes, climbing on the bed, watching Harry tense. “Give… give me a minute. Please.” Sirius didn’t respond but started to rub his hands down Harry’s thighs.

Sirius moved to where Harry was in his lap and leaned over him. Licking a path from Harry’s sternum to his ear, Sirius shifted his hips so his dick was sliding against Harry’s. He could see it twitching back to life. Harry stifled a cry as his hips jerked up. “Do you want to stop?” Harry said nothing, jerking his hips against Sirius’. “Do you, _James_? This is what you wanted, wasn’t it? To be treated like an adult? Like your father? Do you want to continue?”

“Please. Sirius please.”

“Please, what?”

“F- fuck me.” Sirius’ dick twitched against Harry’s and he scrambled for the lube, coating his prick angling it towards Harry’s hole.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes. Please!” Sirius couldn’t stop himself, shoving his hips forward. Harry tensed as Sirius looked down. He was almost all the way inside of Harry. “Sirius. I- I can’t take it. Please move.” Sirius wasn’t going to be one to deny Harry, so he grabbed the smaller hips, thrusting in all the way before pulling out and taking no time to push his hips back in.

Using his hips as leverage, Sirius began to thrust into Harry, listening to the string of moans that were ripping out of the body under him. “Sirius. Please untie me.”

“Right.” He rolled his hips as he reached up and struggled with the robe tie. His hands were shaking. When was the last time sex made him shake? Never, if he actually thought about it. What was this kid doing to him? Eventually, he just gave up, grabbing his wand and vanishing the ties. He wouldn’t miss them.

God, he must be getting old. He wasn’t going to last very long. Sirius grabbed Harry’s prick, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Harry let out a squeak as Sirius touched him, rolling his hips into the motion. “S- say it, Sirius.”

“J… Ja...” He tried. He really tried. “I can’t,” Sirius admitted. He will admit that the pleasure was getting to his head. “Fuck, Harry. I can’t.” He reached up and tore the blindfold off, catching Harry’s hair no doubt. Neither seemed to care as Harry’s crystalline green eyes blinked up at Sirius.

Sirius jerked his hips forward, pleased with watching Harry’s eyes rolled from the pleasure of it. The fact that he was doing this to Harry, making him respond like this, it was more pleasing than actually being inside of the boy. “Sirius!” Harry choked out.

“Harry, I'm-” He could only manage another hard thrust and he was emptying himself into the willing body. His vision went white and he gritted his teeth feeling Harry tighten around him, milking him to completion.

* * *

I loved him like a brother,” Sirius explained. He was sitting on the bed, the blanket covering his bits, while Harry was wrapped around him, just as naked. “That’s all he was to me. A brother. Like Ron is to you.”

“So you didn’t…” Harry looked down, his cheeks coloring with a blush.

“No. But I can understand where you thought that. My question, Harry, is why you were so desperate to do this, going as far as to tell me to pretend you were James.”

“A better question is why couldn’t you? Why did you have to see me?” Sirius ran a hand through Harry’s unruly hair. He looked down at the boy.

“C’mere.” Harry moved, straddling Sirius. He cupped Harry’s face in his hands. It wasn’t uncomfortable to have Harry’s naked flesh against his own. “I love you, Harry.” He pressed his forehead to Harry’s. “More than anything.”

“I…” Sirius understood why Harry was hesitant. Growing up with a lack of affection made emotions hard to deal with. He knew from experience. Sirius felt Harry’s cold fingers slide across his face and tangle into his hair. Sirius was pulled into a kiss, shocking him into pulling away. Dejection passed through Harry’s eyes again, so Sirius pulled him back in, kissing him with the skill he’d adapted over time. Sirius thought that all of the kissings he’d done in the past was to prepare him for this moment. “I love you, Sirius.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my Tumblr [that-artistic-tortilla](ht/tp://that-artistic-tortilla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
